Kim Possible: A Tale of Prometheus
by LJ58
Summary: At the turn of the century, a young redhead with an adventurous spirit takes a job that is going to take her places even she could not have imagined. *Nominated for Best Crossover in 14th Annual Fannies.*
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: A Tale of Prometheus**

 **By LJ58**

 **1**

Martin Sands, a respected, if rather boring journalist noted for rather meticulous investigative work for the Post walked into the pub where he was to meet his contact that afternoon.

He didn't have to look long. All eyes were on the raggedly dressed man in once well-tailored finery that had seen better days. The lanky man had a rather manic gleam in his dark eyes, and a vicious scar under one eye that suggested someone had once taken issue with him over some matter. What was even more incredible was the strangely cerulean hue to the man's pale skin. That, if nothing else, told him this was indeed his quarry.

Martin walked over and nodded to the disreputable doctor that half of London was laughing over and at of late, and introduced himself.

"Theodore Lipski? I am Martin Sands, sir," he nodded to the man as he took a seat.

"Sir? I am still a doctor, Mr. Sands, whatever else those hacks at the College have said. Yes, a doctor, and a true genius," the dour man spat back at him.

"I have heard you seek a boon. Also that you have a truly unique tale to offer as well. I would pay you for your story, sir, and if valuable enough, I'll put a bonus atop that," he said, putting a full two gold pieces on the table in front of him, and sliding them over.

Lipski's hand flashed like a striking viper, and the coins vanished as he said, "Oh, I have a tale, my good man. No common tale, either. It is a tale of true scientific triumph and the genius of man. My genius. For I, sir, have proven men can indeed dare the realms of the gods, and take what is rightfully ours if we only just strive to reach beyond the banal!"

"Go on," Martin said, lifting a hand, and gesturing for two goblets of wine.

"It began not six years past," Lipski told him, and then looked off as if seeing something only his eyes could perceive. "And regrettably, it began with the hiring of the wrong damn maid," he spat.

"A maid?"

"Indeed," the cerulean man scowled. "Had I known…. Ah, but let me start from the beginning," he said.

 **~KP~**

"Father," the slim, willowy redhead shouted as she all but raced up the stairs of their townhouse. "I have wondrous news!"

"Indeed," the pale man in his bed asked as he looked up from his paper. "What news is that, my dear child?"

"I've found a job, and it will pay more than enough for the doctors, and enough to keep the boys in school as well," the young girl beamed as she held out the correspondence she had opened up just that morning.

"Ah. Dr. Lipski. I recall him from the university," Dr. James Timothy Possible nodded as he studied the letter. "Ah, but Austria, Kimberly? That's a far way for a young lady of your standing," her father grimaced.

"Father, I'll be more than all right. For one, Dr. Lipski has a sterling reputation in the College of Sciences, and I will be working with at least three other maids, and a cook he has hired. Besides, this gives me a chance to stretch my wings, as it were, and see more of the world before I decide just what I wish to do with my life."

James smiled and shook his head.

"I suppose you are still not yet ready to accept young Master Ronald's betrothal."

"Honestly, father," Kimberly groaned. "I'd feel more like I'm wedding one of my brothers if I wed him. We've been more friends than not all our lives, and I just do not feel the spark you and mama had."

James sighed.

"I quite understand, my dear. Still, Austria," James sighed as he handed her the letter, and the initial payment for her first month that would also pay her ticket, and needs to reach the household where Dr. Lipski was apparently setting up some grand new experiment.

"We need this money, father," Kimberly told him now. "You know we do. Until you are over your fever, and can return to work, we are stretched more than thin."

"If only your mother had not gone down in that shipwreck," he sighed. "I knew she shouldn't have traveled so late in the season."

"Mother was an adventurer in her own right, and you know it, father," Kimberly smiled now. "Besides, we both know you could not more have made her stay than you could resist the night sky."

"Ah, well, I should have resisted this time. Who knew it was going to grow so cold, and give me a bloody cold that won't quit," he groaned.

"More pneumonia, the doctor said. So stay in the bed, and I'll leave what I can, and send more as soon as I can. You just stay warm, and get well. The boys are old enough to manage now."

James sighed, and put his paper aside.

"Just promise me you'll take no chances, and that you will behave. Don't trouble the doctor, or give him cause to send you packing."

"Father," she sputtered.

"I know you've your own ideas, and your own drive, my girl," Dr. Possible smiled, "But not all men of science are willing to listen to women even in this modern age. So make sure you play the proper role, and don't anger the man."

"I'll try," she sighed. "You just get well, and take your medicine."

"I'll be fine," he assured her. "Now, if you plan to catch that ship, best you go and pack now. Just remember to write, and don't take unnecessary chances. I've heard those lands are still pretty wild out in that region of the continent."

"I'll be fine," she smiled, and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"Just come back safe, Kimmie-cub," he called her teasingly.

"Father," Kim blushed furiously. "I am not a child any longer," she sputtered.

"You'll always be my little girl, Kimberly. If your mother were still here, God rest her soul, she'd tell you the same," the man smiled up at her as Kimberly clutched her letter to her chest, and smiled at him.

"I know," she sighed. "I miss her still."

"Well, just recall all I've taught you, and be safe, my girl. I vow, I'm already missing you, though."

"I wager the boys will help keep you company," he smiled. "And busy. They do love their mischief."

He laughed, and waved her on.

"Go on now. Before you miss your ship, my girl."

 **~KP~**

Kimberly couldn't believe she was in a completely foreign nation.

Born and raised in England, she had lived in the same province outside London Proper all her life. If she ever made it to London, it was only because her father had often carried her to his observatory, and tried to share his fascination with the heavens, and science in general with her.

Her mother defied convention, and became a very notable biologist in her right, cataloging species and plants that shocked some of the old men in the College of Sciences, and even suggesting some of those plants might be suitable for new and modern medicines. Her mother, she knew, had also had a gift of healing, and studied anatomy so meticulously she often shocked the family doctor.

That was why she was on that ship that cost her life. She was going to help a team of explorers seeking to survey the South American continent that was showing a lot of new discoveries with every trip. Only her ship never made it to port, and was reported lost in a storm in the Mid Atlantic. No survivors were ever found.

She smiled as she watched the huge manor house appear on the near horizon as the coach she took from town moved up the long, dusty lane that led to Lipski's estates. The three story manor looked palatial, and she found it astonishing that the man had only asked for one maid in his advertisement. She had been told she would be working with three others, but still, a home like that must require an army of servants.

She decided it didn't matter, and smiled as they neared the gates, and an old man merely eyed the driver as he approached, and opened the gates without questioning him. They drove up to the doors, and as soon as Kimberly climbed out of the coach, the man just got down to toss her bags at her feet, and then climbed back up to drive away without a word.

The fellow had not been all that friendly, but she supposed he must be weary if he was the only coachman for this wide open region. She could not imagine how hard he likely worked carrying folk hither and yon, but simply smiled, lifted her three bags in her hands, and walked up to the doors.

She put her one bag down when she reached the thick, double panels, and knocked since she knew it was only polite to announce yourself, even if there was a job waiting. She knocked again after a few moments, and then after a few more moments, the door was jerked open.

"Yes? What? Who…..? AH, and you are?"

"Miss Kimberly Anne Possible, Dr. Lipski," she stated after a moment, gaping at the man for a moment before she regained her wits. "Do, ah, you know that you are the most peculiar shade of blue?"

"Eh? Oh, that? A lab accident. Totally inconsequential," he babbled. "Possible. Possible. Ah, the nanny I requested," he said with bright eyes.

"Nanny," she frowned. "I thought I was being hired as…."

"Do you wish the job, or not," he scowled. "I have little time to waste," he all but growled at her. "I am very busy. Busy, busy, busy. I will be changing the very face of science soon. I will be opening vistas none have ever dared even dream of before now," he almost ranted.

"Okay, I suppose I might as well see my charge since I did come all this way for a job," Kimberly smiled.

"Wonderful," Dr. Lipski beamed. "Drop your bags there. Someone will put them in your room. I'll show you what I require," he said, and led her down the long receiving hall, down a long corridor, and unlocked a door at the end of the servant's hall.

"Uh, Dr. Lipski? Where are we going?"

"To the future, my dear woman," he smiled maniacally as he led her to a landing that led to a set of stairs that descended into the very bowels of the earth, or so it seemed.

"Your lab," she asked, seeing the huge chamber filled with esoteric equipment, rows of odd chemicals, and more familiar equipment she had seen before now.

"Oh, yes. If you've time, you can help me keep it straight. I don't trust those maids down here. Plebian lackwits, the lot of them. You, though, I recall you. You're Dr. Possible's clever little child, aren't you," he smiled at her as he led her across the wide chamber.

"Yes, Dr. Lipski. I'm honored you remember me."

"Hard to forget a girl daring enough to sneak into the College of Sciences," he chortled. "Those old fossils were babbling about it for weeks."

She blushed, and looked away, murmuring, "I just wanted to see the new fossils that Richard Owen discovered. The Post only had his picture, not the images of the actual fossils."

"The media has long since been a useless creation more concerned with celebrity than actual news," the man sniffed as he paused before a heavy iron door.

"What is this?"

"Your charge, Miss Possible," he said, unlocking the heavy door, and pulling it open.

Kimberly gasped as she looked into the larger than expected, but completely bare room that had a single figure huddled inside in one corner. The woman's face was hidden by long, dark hair, but it was obvious even in the dim light from the lanterns around them that her skin was a strangely uniform green.

"My word," Kim gasped, gaping as the woman inside looked up at her, eyes round and anxious as she stared miserably around her. "Who is she," she asked, not about to ask 'What was she?'

"The greatest scientific breakthrough in history, Miss Possible. And with your help, I'm going to show the world that men can be gods themselves."

"What do you mean," she asked as the green woman just huddled there, and didn't even try to move.

"I am on the verge of learning the secrets of life and death, Miss Possible," Dr. Lipski smiled. "For I am not jesting when I say that just one month ago, this woman was dead. I have given her life. I have brought her back. Now, I need you to help her relearn her place, and prove the human mind can indeed survive such a process."

"Oh, my," she murmured and eyed the woman that was still staring back and forth at them but making no move. Making no sound.

"Has she said anything since her….resurrection," she asked.

"Not a sound. And I am still too busy with other aspects of my research, and cannot devote the time required to tending her. So I am giving you this key. Tend her. Feed her. Teach her. But she cannot leave this room."

"Oh. Wouldn't some comforts be amendable, though? I mean, to help her feel alive, and perhaps even give her cause to trust and accept us?"

"Do as you will. She just will not leave this room. Understood?"

"Yes, Doctor," she nodded and eyed the woman that stared back down when Dr. Lipski began to shove the door closed again.

Kimberly sighed, but she took the key from him after he relocked the steel panel, and nodded.

"She is now in your care. Do whatever you think is best, but do not let her out. It…wouldn't be safe," he advised her.

"Yes, Dr. Lipski. If it's all right, I'll go up and unpack, and then put together a few things to get started right away. Will that be amenable?"

"Hmm. Right. Right. Whatever you feel best," he told her, already headed for another door that was also locked. "Just always lock that door when you depart. We cannot risk her escaping. Oh, and do try to keep a journal of observations. This is science, after all," he added as he walked away.

Kimberly didn't say anything as she watched him unlock that other door, then slip inside, closing it after him. She looked back to the door and frowned. The woman looked so miserable, so forlorn, that Kimberly could not help but feel sympathy for her.

A nanny was one thing, but Kimberly suspected the poor woman could really use a friend, too. She headed back up the endless steps and decided that she was going to make sure she was also a friend, as much as anything else. After all, compassion was also a hallmark of humanity. Her mother had taught her that much.

 _To Be Continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: A Tale of Prometheus**

 **By LJ58**

 **2**

Kim found there were two maids upstairs and the cook. A rather grim old woman named Henrietta DeMenz. The woman had all the charm of an aging nun in Kim's mind. She seemed to think Kimberly was a fool and had no place coming out to a single man's estates for whatever it was the 'mad doctor,' as she called him was doing.

The two maids were slightly more pleasant, if rather vacant. They seemed to endlessly clean without ever stopping, and yet never seemed to actually get much done.

She put her own bags away in the guest room one of them indicated, unpacked, and then grabbed a few things from her own effects that might be required below. She then snatched a pillow, quilt, and stopped by for a tray of food from the kitchen that Henrietta handed over reluctantly, and then headed below.

She set everything by the door, then went back to the main lab, found a small table, and set a lamp upon it. She then found a narrow cot in one corner the doctor likely used himself, and stripped it before dragging it over to the door, and nodding as she considered all she had.

Unlocking the door, she drew a deep breath and pulled the heavy panel open to look inside.

"Hello," she smiled at the woman that only gradually looked up at her.

The woman just stared at her with dark green eyes.

"Hello? Do you understand me?"

The woman just stared.

"Well, I wager this will take a little time, and effort," she smiled. "But first let's show you that I am friendly," she continued to smile. "I brought you a bed. A bed," she said, and pulled the cot into the room, placing it against one wall.

She then rolled out the quilt, and put the fat pillow at one end, and smiled.

"See? Bed. It'll be more comfortable than the floor," she told the woman.

She then went out, and got the table, complete with the lamp, and set it near the bed.

"Light? You must likely hate this dark hole, I'm sure," she smiled. "I'll check the oil for you when I visit. Don't worry. We'll keep it lit for you."

The woman just stared at the lantern as if mesmerized.

"Light," Kim smiled.

The woman slowly unwound, and moved on all fours, crawling slowly toward the table, her eyes fixed on the lamp.

"Light," Kim smiled.

"Luh," the woman murmured.

"You can talk," she beamed. "Wondrous. I wager you'll be chatting in no time once we get to know one another," she enthused.

The woman sank back on her haunches and stared at Kim.

"Luh," she said.

"Yes, light," Kim smiled. "Are you hungry," she asked and brought in the tray next. "I brought food," she said and set the tray on the table.

"Luh," the woman asked now.

Kim smiled and removed the tray cover.

"Food," she said, even as the green woman lunged, and with both hands all but shoved the food into her mouth in great mouthfuls.

"My word," she gasped, staring as the platter all but vanished as the woman virtually gulped down the food without distinction for what it might be. "Well, table manners are something that will come later, I suppose," she sighed and watched the woman now licking the plate clean before then licking her dirty hands, too.

The woman stared at Kim, still holding the plate, and Kim had the feeling the woman would have liked a few more plates to empty.

"Well, you have a very good appetite," she smiled. "I'll try to bring you more next time," she assured her, hoping she did understand. "Now, how about clothing," she asked, bringing in a small tote she had packed from sifting her own things, and a few things the maid Fran had scavenged for her.

"Clothes," she asked, holding up a simple skirt before the woman.

The woman frowned.

"What about this," Kim asked. "Blouse? Clothes," she said, holding up the white blouse before the woman.

Even as she did, she realized the woman was simply too big for the top.

She'd have to find something else.

She sighed and pulled out a brush.

"Brush. See," Kim asked, and ran the brush through her own red mane. "Brush. Would you like me to brush your hair," she asked, holding out the brush.

The woman snatched it, sniffing at it, and then tried to run it over her head.

Where it was immediately caught in tangles, and she howled as she pulled at it.

"It's okay. Let me show you," Kim continued to smile and gently reached to push her hands away.

The woman eyed the brush Kim freed with a sour glare, but Kim only smiled.

"Let me show you," she said, and began to work from the ends of that tangled matt of dark hair, and then slowly up the sides until the woman's hair almost shone like a crow's wing once it was fully brushed out.

"Lovely," she smiled and nodded at her once she was done.

"L'lee," the woman echoed as if confused.

"You. You are lovely," Kimberly assured her. "Now, skirt," she said, and managed to finally get the garment on the woman's waist.

She was surprisingly muscular for a woman, but Kim found, as expected, the blouse wouldn't fasten. The woman was too large for it to close properly. She would definitely need larger garments.

"L'lee," the woman asked, plucking at the white blouse hanging on her after Kimberly's efforts.

"Yes," Kimberly nodded. "Now, I'll have to go up soon, but for now, let's try to give you something to think about," she smiled and pulled out one of her favorite books. "Would you like a story?"

"St'ee," the woman frowned and sank back down in her usual corner near where she obviously relieved herself.

Right, Kimberly told herself, the woman needed a chamber pot, too.

"Story," she smiled, and took the woman's hands, and pulled her upright. The woman teetered for a moment as if unsure of her balance, or used to standing, and then smiled down at Kimberly since she was a bit taller.

"Let's sit on the bed. Okay? Bed," she said and led her over to the bed, and gently guided her into sitting.

"Beh," the woman frowned.

"Bed. You can sleep here. Or sit. Now, let's see about a story," she smiled and opened the tome she took from the table. "Ah, just the one. Cinderella and the Prince," she smiled, and began to read, using the illustrations in the book to guide the tale.

The woman stared at her, eyeing the pages as if mesmerized again, and in the end, actually started to doze.

Kim closed the book, set it on the table, and chose to leave it.

She gently lay the woman down, smiling, and then folded the quilt over her, and said, "Goodnight. Sweet dreams," she said and kissed the woman's brow.

The woman smiled, and let her eyes close.

Kim left the room, locked the door, and frowned.

"Right. She needs a name, too. I'll need to ask Dr. Lipski about that, too."

Heading upstairs for her own late meal, and rest, she planned on what she would do in the morning. More clothing, for certain, and a chamber pot she would likely have to teach her to use. And food, she smiled as she recalled the woman's manic hunger. A lot of food.

 **~KP~**

"Just what are you two doing down there," Henrietta demanded as Kim came up on the fourth day to again order four trays of food for her charge.

She had yet to get her to use utensils, but she was getting a bit less ravenous about eating.

Fortunately, she had found a large jumpsuit the gardener had left behind that fit her. Snugly, to be honest, but it did fit. The woman also took to the chamber pot with surprising ease. Which just left the matter of teaching her table manners.

"Well, the doctor is so busy he just doesn't want to waste time coming up and down the stairs," Kim told her blandly. "I try to anticipate his needs since I never know when he'll come out of his workshop to demand something," she told the dour little woman.

"Hmmph, there is something odd about a man that will not even stop to eat properly," she grumbled as she made two trays of hot food, and then two trays of sandwiches which the little woman detested making after Kim had shown her how. Apparently, the food had yet to catch on in other parts of the continent.

"Well, I'm just doing as he says," Kimberly smiled at the squat, mannish woman.

"Hmmph, and what's a woman even doing in a doctor's lab, I say," Henrietta demanded.

"Odds and ends, and a few errands," Kimberly smiled. "It does save him a lot of steps. Or so he says," she remarked. "Fortunately, my own parents were scientists, and so I know how to perform most of the chores he asks of me," she demurred.

"Unnatural, I say. Unnatural," the woman huffed as Kim carefully balanced all four trays, and took them down the hall to the stairs that led down to the lab. "Man has always been unnatural," she grumbled behind Kim.

Kimberly ignored the sour old woman that really didn't seem to have anything likable about her, and carefully made her way down the steps. Even as she set trays of food down, the door to the doctor's other lab opened for one of the few times she was around, and Dr. Lipski came out looking beyond weary.

"Dr. Lipski," she smiled. "Would you like a sandwich?"

"A what," he frowned.

"Ah, it's the latest thing back in London. Meat held between slices of bread," she said, uncovering a tray. "See?"

"How novel. Who engineered this little morsel?"

"Ah, an earl from somewhere in England who was always busy took to making them to save time as he dashed about. I forget his name," Kimberly admitted.

"Well, even I can admire cleverness when I see it," the blue scientist said and took one of the sandwiches. "So, who is our star patient doing?"

"She is starting to come out of her shell. By the way, I've been wanting to ask if she has a name, or should I just name her? It is getting quite tedious just calling her 'you,' or whatever."

Theodore Lipski eyed the redhead for a moment, and then just scowled.

"If she had a name," he declared, "She lost it when she died. Just call her as you will, but ensure you are keeping up that journal of observations I requested," he told her.

"Of course, Dr. Lipski," she smiled. "I have it on my desk in my room now. I write up everything from each day before I retire. Still, I've made marvelous progress already, though there is obviously much work yet to do."

"Hmmmm, well, let's see what you have done," he said blandly, looking skeptical.

She walked over to the door, set the two trays down beside the door, and unlocked it.

"She does eat a great deal. It's as if she simply cannot get enough. It makes me wonder if perhaps her restored metabolism is still trying to….repair things. Or so I surmise," she told him and pulled the heavy door open.

"A sound theory, I suppose, but…. What the devil is all this," he sputtered, looking into the room with a cot, chair, table, and lamp now as the green woman sat up on the cot, smiling at Kim.

Then her eyes landed on him, and she scowled bleakly.

"It's okay," Kimberly soothed, lifting the trays to set on the table near her bed. "Dr. Lipski just came by to see how you're doing."

"You got her to wear clothes," he frowned from the door. Then sniffed. "You cleaned her….?"

"She is quite clever, doctor. It took her hardly any time at all to learn to use a chamber pot properly," Kim told him. "Hungry, Sheraton," Kimberly smiled. "That is what we shall call you for now. Sheraton," she smiled, pointing at her, "Kimberly," she pointed at herself as she had when she first started getting the woman to try to conjure a name.

"K'meee," she smiled, and took off the cover of the first tray herself.

"Still eats like an animal," Dr. Lipski huffed as the woman began to eat.

"But not as manically as before, and she is learning to be neater about it. I wager, we'll soon have her using a proper knife and fork before you know it," she beamed.

"Indeed," the blue man grumbled, eyeing the woman. "She does seem….far more lively of late," he admitted as the woman finished eating, put the trays' covers back on herself, and then eyed Kim.

"St'ree," she asked, eyes bright.

"What," he sputtered.

"She likes to hear me read stories to her. She's quite clever, and her vocabulary is starting to grow," Kimberly told him.

She sat beside the woman, and didn't note how Dr. Lipski cringed as if expecting something, but the green woman only smiled at her and pointed at the nearby book. "St'ree," she echoed.

"All right," Kimberly chortled. "We'll read a story. Then we have to wash you up, brush that hair, and start work on your lessons again. All right, Sheraton?"

"Shaaa…."

"Sher-a-ton," Kimberly nodded. "That is your name. Name," she nodded.

"Shee," the woman said with a grin. "Shee. K'mee," she beamed.

"Very good," Kimberly beamed and reached for the book.

"She sounds simple," Dr. Lipski complained.

"She is relearning language, Doctor. Give her enough time, and I wager she will really surprise you. She's already learning quite a bit. She can even brush her own hair now."

"Marvelous. I'm going up for a proper breakfast, and then I'll review your journal. If necessary, I'll consult with you afterward."

"Of course, Dr. Lipski. I am at your disposal," she smiled and opened the book. "Look, Sheraton. Our next story is about three little pigs."

Dr. Lipski muttered and walked off, not even shutting the door.

Of course, Kim rarely shut the door herself now when working with the woman.

After she finished the story, Sheraton lifted the brush, proving she had been paying attention, and began brushing out her own hair which looked as if she had already brushed it earlier. Kim applauded that initiative, though, and smiled as she went out to the lab to bring back a bowl of warm water from the very fortunate plumbing that ran down the old walls, and considered just setting up a washstand for the woman.

"Ready to wash," she asked.

"Wa'asss," Sheraton beamed, and almost had Kim blushing as he deftly pulled off the jumpsuit without a hint of modesty.

Of course, the woman didn't understand a lot of things yet, but Kimberly was certain she could teach her, if just given time.

"I'm going to go empty the water, and your chamber pot, Sheraton," Kimberly told her. "Then we'll start your lessons."

"Shee go," the woman asked as Kim knelt to get the pot under the bed while Sheraton dressed in her jumpsuit again.

"What," Kim blinked as she looked up at her.

"Shee go," the woman asked again.

"You want to go with me," she asked carefully.

The dark head nodded.

She looked out the door, then smiled.

"Well, I'm just going to the far side of the lab," she smiled. "So, why not. Perhaps a little walk will help you, too. All right, Sheraton, you may come with me."

"Shee go K'mee," she said with a smile now.

"Yes," kim nodded.

"Shee go, Shee go," the woman clapped and jumped up and down as if thrilled with something.

Kim lifted the chamber pot, and the dirty water from her sponge bath, and carried both with her to the buckets that were left to one side of the lab for all wastes of any kind. She emptied them both, then rinsed the bowel and pot both, emptying them again, and then put the bowel away before carrying the chamber pot back to the room.

She noted Sheraton hesitated at the door, looking despondent again, but she walked in, and looked around as if somehow deflating as she walked through that door.

"Poor, Sheraton," she sighed. "You don't really like this room, do you? I know, why don't we do our lessons outside today," Kimberly suddenly beamed.

"Shee go outs? Shee go outs," the woman almost cried.

"I don't see why not. Come with me. We'll set up a little classroom in one corner, and I'm sure you'll do even better with more to occupy your mind than four blank walls," Kimberly declared as she lifted the portfolio she had been devising on the fly to create lessons half remembered from her own childhood.

"Shee go," the woman beamed, and followed Kim out of the room again.

She beamed, staying close to Kim, and looked at everything as she did. Kim set up several chairs, a desk for writing if they got that far, and began to lay out materials.

"All right," Kim smiled, and opened her portfolio. Let's start with yesterday's lessons, and then we'll go forward. Ready, Sheraton?"

"Sheer reddy," she beamed.

"Excellent."

She lifted the first card, and asked, "A?"

"Ah-pul," she said as she eyed the picture.

"Very good," Kimberly beamed. "B," she asked, showing the next image.

"B. B. Bzzzzzz," the woman's hand flew around as Kim's had that first time she tried to explain the bee.

"Bee. Bees go buzz," she smiled. "That is right."

"C?"

"Caht."

"Very good. You have a very good memory, Sheraton."

"You try this one. Remember this one," she asked.

"Duh…. Duuhd…. Dee," she blurted happily. "Woof," she barked at the image of the dog.

"Very good. Dogs say woof," she nodded.

Sheraton smiled happily.

"Now, E."

"Elb… Eba…. Elpaphan?"

"Very good. Elephant," Kimberly sounded out the word. "You have a very good memory, Sheraton."

"Shee memree," she beamed.

"What the devil are you doing," Dr. Lipski appeared just then, rushing over when he came down the steps, saw them sitting to one side of his lab, and couldn't believe the woman that was virtually manic at times was just sitting there as if sharing the day. "I told you not to let her…."

Kimberly and Dr. Lipski were both stunned when the woman looked up at him with a sour face and made a hushing sound.

"Sssssh, K'mee talks now. Shee memrees."

"What," the scientist sputtered.

"She's saying it is time for lessons, Dr. Lipski. She really does have a rather good memory. Let me show you. Let her show you. All right, Sheraton, next card? What is this?"

"Effs," she beamed. "Fren," she beamed at Kimberly.

"That's not the image…."

"No, sir," Kimberly said, staring at the smiling woman. "But it's the first free association she's made in the past week. I think that definitely indicates her mind is still alive if buried in there. If we just keep working with her, I think we can bring back her memories," she said. "All right, Sheraton. G is…."

"Gooat," the woman said loudly, and made a baaing sound, and applauded. "Gooat," she grinned.

"H….."

"Hahrp!"

"Very good."

Dr. Lipski watched them as the woman went through the alphabet, and then Kim started the next lesson, teaching her how to add words to make simple sentences. Even he was amazed that the manic, near violent, or more often catatonic woman now smiled, frowned, and genuinely seemed to be thinking as she made her own silly sentences as much as copying Kim's work.

"Very good," Kimberly would say every time rather than chide her for even obvious mistakes. The woman applauded herself at times, and stayed focused on the lessons without even considering escape, as he would have expected.

"You are obviously doing wonders here, Miss Possible. You may continue to let her out, but only in your direct company. Just do not let her out of this lab. Understand?"

"Of course, sir. I just realized she might like a little freedom to walk, and explore, and it might even stimulate her mind. So far, my idea has been quite spot on," she beamed.

"Well, keep on. I have to say, you're already exceeding all my expectations," he admitted. "Good job. Very good job," he declared and headed back for that other locked door.

Kim just watched him go, then turned back to Sheraton, and smiled.

"Now let's have fun," she beamed and pulled out a board with certain animal figures.

Sheraton clapped her hands, having seen the board before, and squealed, "Am'mals," as she watched Kimberly set up the pieces.

 _To Be Continued….._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: A Tale of Prometheus**

 **By LJ58**

 **3**

Henrietta DeMens stopped her buggy near the edge of town where a short, squat man with powerfully built limbs lounged near a horse almost as short and squat as he stood.

"Brother," she nodded.

"Henni," he nodded back.

"Don't call me that, Hans," she grumbled. "I hate that silly nickname."

"So you do," the man smirked, his plain, bearded face twisted in mirth. "And have you any news from the so-called man of science today?"

"I'm not sure what he does, but he is doing something….strange. The foreigner he hired takes enough food down every day for a dozen men. Yet it is only the two of them in that lab of his. I'm certain there is something odd going on down there. More than certain," she told him somberly. "And I don't like that he keeps the doors locked, and will not even speak of it. Lipski's sire at least would crow of his experiments, such as they were. This man hides in shadow, and cackles like a madman when he thinks himself alone."

"That is still hardly telling," Hans complained. "Am I to speak to the meister, I must have more," he said. "Something to justify challenging that dolt that shames our town with his antics."

"And you'll have it the instant I learn the truth of his madness," Henrietta spat. "I still cannot credit that the old baron sold his estate to that witless line. None of them have any sense or decorum to their blood. Not a one. Thank God the cousin at least left our lands to seek his fortunes elsewhere."

"He could annoying," Hans admitted, not about to admit that Edward Lipski had at times terrified him. There was just something about the entire family that was beyond peculiar, but Edward had a way of making you think you were about to die when he simply glanced at you.

"Beyond annoying. Little wonder we still cannot get competent help in the old house."

"Does not the foreigner aid you," he asked curiously, having seen her, and thinking her worthy of a dalliance if he had the chance. He had never seen a woman with such red curls, and they intrigued him.

"Her? She's as bad as the doctor," Henrietta spat. "Always rushing down the stairs, ordering those great mounds of food, and even taking things down with her that makes no sense at all. She has even raided the nursery of late, and that cannot be something good. She is down there at all hours, rising early, and retiring late. If I've set the table once in all these weeks, it's been a rare thing."

"Poor Henni," Hans chortled. "You just never could stand things that stood out of your sense of order. Still, that all does sound quite….curious. Keep me informed, sister, and be wary. I've heard of bodies disappearing of late, and there is a possibility that the so-called doctor might be involved."

"Just be ready, for the things going on I do see suggest there is something dark, and unnatural going on below," Henrietta told him.

"Just be wary yourself. As I said, I'd rather you not vanish next, dear sister," Hans told her.

She said nothing to that and simply tapped the old mare with her whip before sending the buggy up the lane back to her home.

One she often felt had been violated when the old baron sold his lands when he realized he had no heirs. Regrettably, the foreigners that bought the estate all seemed to be a madman. Or so Henrietta was convinced.

 **~KP~**

"Doctor," Kim smiled over her shoulder as she put down her latest advancements in Sheraton's development and care. "You're up late," she smiled. "Did you wish to read of our friend's progress," she smiled.

"Yes, I think I should," he said somberly as he walked into her room, leaving the door open, and simply standing behind her chair. "Are you about finished with the entry?"

"Yes. Just a few more sentences should adequately summarize today's work," she smiled as she dipped the quill in the ink jar before she began writing again. "It is truly quite astonishing," she beamed. "In just two weeks, she is learning to speak anew, and doing quite well. She is even…."

"I'll read it myself."

"There is one thing I would like to ask, though I know you likely wish to keep certain things secret until your work is published. Still, I wondered how you managed to bring a woman back to life so well that she seems fit and hale from the start. Aside from her pallor, which I assume was from necrosis of the tissues before they were re-energized," she mused.

"I…. Actually, perhaps a fresh perspective might aid me in my current experiment," he told her. "You do seem brighter than even I expected. Still, you are a Possible," he said blandly, and even Kim picked up on a little envy just then as she finished her entry, and slid the open journal to where he could lift it.

"I am here to aid you in any way you need, Doctor," she smiled as he took the journal, flipped the pages back to where he last read, and began to scan them.

"Truly astonishing. At first, even I never expected such rapid advancement. I wager I'll be needing to buy the woman a proper wardrobe soon if we are to properly display her."

"Display," Kimberly frowned.

"You know what I mean," he quipped, flipping the page to her most recent entry.

"Of course," Kimberly murmured. "She is proof your experiment works. And quite well."

"Yes, well…. Do you feel like coming below for a few more minutes? Perhaps fresh eyes will give me a perspective I've yet to consider."

"Of course," she smiled.

Fifteen minutes later, Dr. Lipski led her to the second locked door in his lab. He pulled the door open to reveal not another lab, but a small chamber filled with heavy coats, and special helmets and gloves.

"Doctor?"

"From here, we must first protect ourselves," he told her. "The….consequences could be….dire if we are not completely covered," he admitted.

"It's that dangerous," she asked.

"There is a slight….radioactive element involved," he said and pulled on his own dark blue suit and coat that seemed as stiff and heavy as lead. The helmet, she found, was thankfully light, and blurred her vision slightly, but the gloves were less weighty, and let her still move her hands and fingers well enough.

"Now, we are ready," he nodded after checking her.

He led her to a second door, unlocked it, and then pushed into a large lab with rows of tables, equipment, and in the very center, a large, faintly glowing rock that had been blatantly sectioned. Some of the pieces no longer glowed, but some still glowed powerfully with mysterious energies.

"It looks like a meteorite," she mused, moving around the table to study the main body, and the many fragments around it.

"It is far more than a heavenly rock," Dr. Lipski told her. "It is the very secret to the divine cosmos," he told her excitedly.

"It's astonishing. And….this has something to do with…."

"This piece," he said, nudging a small, still faintly glowing section that seemed to radiate an emerald shimmer, "Is what brought Sheraton back to life. She had suffered a bad fall from a cliff, struck her head, and was ready for burial when I found her such were her injuries," he admitted.

"Yet she did not have a wound on her," she realized. "Not even a scar."

"The initial exposure regenerated the wounds, even the deep tissue, and bone. I was still observing her when I realized the woman suddenly came to life and became….manic," he said. "I was forced to lock her away, and then seized upon the idea of someone…..reeducating her, and perhaps bringing back her acuities, and guiding her to reason once more."

"She is quite bright," Kim murmured. "Still…."

"Yes?"

"I noted there is still has some energy left to this fragment. Perhaps her full recovery was hampered because she did not absorb all the available energy of this spectrum? Perhaps that is why she is often so hungry, and unable to eat enough. Because she is still trying to gain that missing energy."

"That….is a possibility. The others were exposed longer, but…. To be honest, they did not end well."

"What do you mean, doctor."

"I had two interns who were working with me at the start," he admitted. "One helped me move the stone here after we found it following a massive meteor shower. We thought ourselves adequately protected at the time. We learned we were not."

"Your new tint," she asked.

"Yes. I also learned I had become….slightly harder to hurt, but otherwise suffered no ill effects. Not like poor Martin."

"Martin? What befell him?"

"He was exposed to that chunk," he said, indicating a piece of the stone that was now dead, and colorless. "He began to glow a very dark violet, and….shrank. He shrank right out of existence," he exclaimed and gestured to a corner he had cut off with a small rope. "Somewhere there. To this day, I'm not sure if he is still there, just too small to see, or if he simply continued to shrink until he left our….realm. You can see where I would be careful after that."

"Yet you mentioned another intern?"

"Yes. Walter came over to join my work, as he often worked with me, but discounted the danger of a mere stone from the skies. He walked in, lifted the once crimson portion of the rock I had cut off earlier during my initial investigations, and began to…."

Dr. Lipski actually grimaced and gave a small shudder.

"Doctor?"

"He began to multiply. Only it was horrific. He screamed every time he split off a new copy of himself as if tearing his very soul asunder. He not only split from his main body, but each copy would duplicate, too, and soon the lab was filled with dozens of Walters."

"What befell him," she asked quietly.

"He finally staggered to a lab table, and cut his own throat. The moment he died, all the duplicates just vanished. I tried to revive him, but he had lost too much blood."

"You did not try using the other yet active elements?"

"At the time, I did not realize what the stone could do. I had seen two of my interns, and friends die or apparently die, and it was not a very dignified way to end. Then I realized I had turned blue, so I locked up the lab, and for a time, waited to see what would befall me."

"It's almost a shame you didn't have better-qualified help. Did you not appeal to the College….?"

"Miss Possible," he all but sneered. "Even you've seen the belly of that beast. You tell me what those witless traditionalists would have done?"

She frowned but eyed the rock as she slowly nodded.

"I suspect they would have buried it deep, and forgotten such a wonder even existed," she realized.

"Precisely. Still, once I realized I was in danger, or about to be, I set to work insulating the lab and then found the best insulating equipment I could find. I had seen the dreadful effects of the energies on living flesh and counted myself simply fortunate my own chance was so minute. Likely because I was exposed for far less time. Still, I began to ponder what it might do to dead flesh."

"Sheraton?"

"I happened upon the young woman while walking the shore of a nearby lake. She had obviously fallen from a cliff overhead the lake and recently died from said fall. I had no idea where she came from, or where she belonged, but I had a rare opportunity. I brought her back at once, and exposed to the green core cut from the stone."

"And she regenerated," Kimberly nodded in wonder.

"Healed, regenerated, and returned to life. Still, as I said, at the start, she was near-manic, and all but mindless."

"Only now we have proven she is not mindless," Kim pointed out. "So I wonder if the rest of this emerald core might not fully restore her mind."

"Or visit an even more tragic fate upon her," Theodore said grimly. "Still, if we could unlock the mystery of this glowing stone," he said, "I am certain we can at least isolate the nature of the energies at work, and apply them in a logical manner. We might, as I said, even unlock the very secrets of the cosmos itself."

"It is a laudable work, Dr. Lipski, and I have to think that….considering how well you ended, and how well Sheraton seems to be managing, that she might be able to survive all the better if exposed to the full energies of this stone," she said.

"It would be a wondrous experiment," he agreed. "And I have wondered what might have happened had I kept her here for the full exposure."

"Shall I explain what you wish tomorrow? She really is getting quite bright of late as she learns more each day."

"Tomorrow, we will bring her to the secondary lab. I'll move the emerald core there, and see what transpires. Still, I am curious about one thing."

"Yes, Doctor," she asked as she continued to ponder the glowing stones.

"Well, two things, in truth. Still, first, why Sheraton?"

Kimberly smiled.

"It was my Nana's name. I always thought it was a lovely, and dignified name," she smiled.

"And was she in science," he asked blandly.

"Oh, heaven's no," Kimberly laughed now. "Nana Sheraton felt a woman belonged in the parlor, and only there. I wager if she were alive to see me now, she'd be horrified. She certainly never understood mother."

"Indeed."

"You mentioned two things, Doctor," Kim asked as he merely eyed her now.

"Ah, right, well. It's obvious, Miss Possible, you are growing fond of….Sheraton. Are you truly willing to let her risk a secondary exposure to what could be a disaster?"

"I, ah, actually have a theory. As I said, I now suspect she may require that exposure, Doctor," she told him with a thoughtful expression.

"Oh?"

"Yes. The elements, whatever they are, have so far only amplified physical reactions to the energies unleashed by each core. Would you say that is correct?"

"Hmm. Yes, that does sound….probable."

"So, as you seem to have been physically improved, with no appreciable issues beyond your pigmentation, I suspect that Sheraton's regeneration might be continued and enhanced to magnify her mental acuities, and restore her to full, and normal health."

"That is an interesting theory, Miss Possible. Very interesting. Very well, in the morning, after your….usual regiment, you will bring her to the secondary lab, there," he pointed at another door inside the larger lab. "I'll have the core ready, and we'll find out just what transpires once and for all."

"I have every hope it will only aide her," Kimberly nodded confidently as she looked at the darker pieces of the stone already cut from the larger mass. "Still, I wager there are yet trace elements even in the spent cores that might help us identify the nature of the energies they contained. It might be worthy…."

"I'll handle that, Miss Possible," Dr. Lipski cut her off now. "Still, your insight bears investigation, and I'll be doing that even as you continue with your own work with Sheraton. Whatever transpires tomorrow, I wager we'll both still be busy for quite some time before I'm ready to reveal our work to those simpletons in London."

"Yes, they can be….stiff," she grimaced, recalling how they reacted just because she had wanted a firsthand look at the fossil they had brought in for display only for their members.

"To say the least," Dr. Lispski snorted. "Very well, let's go. Tomorrow, I suspect, we shall be very busy. Very busy," he smiled with a new gleam in his dark eyes.

 **~KP~**

"Today, Sheraton," Kimberly smiled as he heard Dr. Lipski open the far door. "We're going to do something a little different. Do you want to go on an adventure," she smiled.

"Shee go ventuur," the woman beamed.

"Wondrous. Come with me," she told her, and rose to take the woman's hand, and led her across the lab. "It's all right. We're going to try to help you. All right," she said, noting Sheraton was starting to frown after she caught sight of Dr. Lipski standing there.

"All rahts, K'mee," Sheraton sighed. "Shee go ventuurs," she nodded and followed her.

"I'll be with you," Kimberly assured her. "Don't worry. I'll be with you all the way."

Sheraton smiled and gave her a clumsy hug.

"K'mee fren," she smiled.

"Yes, I am, Sheraton. I'll always be your friend. Ready, Dr. Lipski," she asked."

"Ready," he said. "Better suit up. Just in case," he said as Sheraton simply watched as she pulled on the heavy insulating equipment.

"Shee not d'ess," she asked curiously.

"No. You don't need this," Kimberly assured her and hoped this was going to work out as she had theorized. The last thing she wanted was for the woman to end up worse off. Only she had a feeling this was for the best.

She led Shego toward that second door and opened it, Dr. Lipski lagging behind as if suspecting Sheraton disliked him, or just disdained him. Kimberly wasn't sure why that was, but she couldn't help but wonder if she didn't simply remember her resurrection, and associated his presence with the pain of her rebirth.

"Okay, we're going to go in here, and see if it will help you….wake up your memories," she smiled. "All right, Sheraton?"

"All rahts," she smiled, and walked into the room fearlessly, utterly trusting Kimberly who walked into the smaller room with her.

In the center of the room, the small, green core glowed more brightly in the dimness, and even Kim noted that it seemed to flare slightly as Shego walked toward it.

"Pre'ee," she smiled and reached for the stone.

The energies pulsed suddenly and seemed to shoot out, wreathing Sheraton's hand to flow up her arm, and the woman howled, shaking as if to dislodge the flow of glowing energies as she cried in fear.

"It's all right, Sheraton," Kimberly risked taking her other hand. "It's all right. Calm down."

"Calms," she asked, staring in confusion at her hand that now seemed to be absorbing that fluttering energy as the rock before them now darkened, and went still.

Sheraton stared at her and frowned.

"He'd hur's, K'mee," she moaned, putting a hand to her head now. "Hur's. Shee tir't."

"All right. Let's go rest for a while. Then I'll bring you lunch. All right? Would you like that?"

"Res'," she sighed, and her eyes seemed to flutter now as she staggered.

"All right. All right. Let's get you back to your bed," she said, and almost carried her as Sheraton almost collapsed on her shoulder.

Dr. Lipski was waiting at the exit, and ran a small chirping machine over them both, and frowned.

"Not a single trace of the radiation," he exclaimed. "She absorbed it all."

"I suspect a period of assimilation is required based on what you told me, Dr. Lipski. I'm going to put her to bed, and let her rest while I go up and get her lunch."

"Yes. I'll study the remains of that core, too, and see if we can ascertain if they are indeed similar to the other cores I took. Just….make sure you lock her in, Kimberly. Until we know what happens next, we dare not take chances with her."

"Of course," she nodded, and carried out the nearly unconscious woman toward her room as he closed the lab door behind her.

She would put the insulating gear by the door later, but first, she was more worried about getting Sheraton to bed first. She got the woman to the cot just before she all but collapsed in earnest, and got her onto the cot before tucking her in.

"Good luck, Sheraton," she murmured, and gently touched her cheek. "I pray God uses this to truly heal you, my friend," she smiled, feeling something that she wagered Dr. Lipski would not understand at all as she touched the surprisingly warm flesh of the green-skinned woman.

Ensuring she was settled, and her lamp still had sufficient oil since she knew Sheraton hated the dark, she closed and locked the door, sighing regretfully over the need as she pulled off her insulating gear now before stacking it near the lab door on a chair.

She then headed upstairs and steels herself for coping with Miss DeMenz again. The woman really was growing more unlikeable with every day. She didn't understand why, as she always tried to be a friend to anyone. Fran and Molly were quite friendly and had no issues with her. Only Henrietta seemed to eye her as if she were a rather dislikable insect that had crawled into her domain.

She supposed some people were just like that.

Still, Sheraton needed food, and help, and she wouldn't let her down. Not when this whole new aspect of the doctor's experiment was technically her idea. Hoping for the best, she went upstairs, and as expected, made the short woman grumble irritably as she gave her usual order for meals and sandwiches.

"I swear, I should just move the kitchen downstairs," the woman actually thundered.

Which almost made her laugh because she could just see the woman down there trying to cook as Dr. Lipski moved from lab to lab as he worked on his surprisingly daring research. She just wasn't sure which of the two would be most horrified by the other. Dr. Lipski, she had found, was proving to have some unique peculiarities. Knowing her father and mother, she knew most people of science did.

Smiling at that thought, she waited for the food as Henrietta just kept scowling, and muttering, and likely called down all of God's wrath on their heads for daring to ask her to work so.

 _To Be Continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: A Tale of Prometheus**

 **By LJ58**

 **4**

Kim was almost down the steps when she heard the first booming.

She frowned and sped up as much as she dared on the steep stairs, and reached the bottom by the time the booming echoed a fifth time. She looked over at the door and realized that it came from Sheraton's room. She put the food aside, and rushed over, wondering what was happening as she fumbled with the keys even as another boom made by something hitting the door reached her.

Unlocking the door, Kim started to open the steel panel even as it all but exploded open, slamming into the wall as if struck with great force.

Standing there, eyes wide with nameless emotion, Sheraton stood with raised fists, and looked down at the smaller redhead.

"Sheraton," she asked as the woman just stared.

Then she grabbed Kim, hugging her fiercely, and howled, "Kimmee no go. Kimmee no go," as she hugged her to her side.

"I'm not, Sheraton. I'm right here. All right. Come on out, I brought you food," she said, gesturing as best she could to the waiting food with her hands pinned at her sides just then by the embrace.

"Kimmee no go," Sheraton asked quietly now, gently touching her flushed cheek.

"No. I'm staying right here. With you."

"Good," she declared and smiled as she slowly released her, and stepped out of the room to head for the food on the end of a lab table.

"How are you feeling, Sheraton," Kimberly asked as she followed her, noting Sheraton was still keeping an eye on her as they moved across the main lab.

"Feel….bets'er," she smiled. "No so weaks," she smiled.

"Is your headache gone?"

"He'd….aches? No more hurts," she said more articulately.

"That's wonderful. You let me know if you feel anything wrong, all right?"

"Shego feels good," she beamed.

"Shego?"

"I's Shego. Shego here," she moved her hand. "Shego there," she moved her hand through the air. "Shego everywhere," the woman grinned, and pulled off the first cover from the first tray, and all but attacked the food again.

"Sheraton….?"

"No not. Shego," the woman beamed. "I's Shego. You Kimmee. Friends," she declared even more articulately.

"Oh, my," Kimberly said, realizing that Sheraton had just renamed herself, and was sounding more alert and aware with every word.

"So, you are Shego," she asked.

"Shego," she beamed, chewing on the last mouthful of bread as she shoved the first tray aside.

"So you are," Kimberly smiled, actually glad the woman was showing her own willfulness now.

To her surprise, Shego only ate half of the second tray and no more.

"Not hungry today?"

"No such hungrys," Shego smiled. "Feel strong," she grinned and lifted an arm like her brothers might do when showing off their growing manhood.

"Good. Then you are feeling better. That's very good, Shego. Ready for another lesson."

"Story," Shego asked her with a sly smile.

"Well, we can have a story first," she smiled. "If that is what you want."

"Story good," Shego beamed. "Shego like hear stories. Like hear….other places."

"All right. Let's hear about other places," Kimberly smiled at the woman that was slowly starting to really come to life now, just as she hoped.

Maybe now, all she needed was more time.

 **~KP~**

Dr. Theodore Lipski was sure he was onto something now. Comparing the now dark chunks of extraterrestrial stone, he was finding elements that he knew did not correspond with the known table of elements already known to man. He was now suspecting that those unknown elements were the reason for those energies at all, and they might just be the key to proving his theories if he could somehow energize those trace elements again.

Perhaps, he mused, he might have even found the very source of Life itself on their planet.

For if such a stone had fallen here, surely similar stones had fallen before now. Stones that had changed the face of the planet, and the march of life that simpering panderer Darwin had conjured.

He came out of the lab after ensuring he was clear and then stopped to gape.

"What in the devil are you doing," he gaped as Kimberly dashed around a table, laughing, and paused even as Sheraton actually leaped over the table, grabbed her, and declared quite eloquently, "Tag, now you're it, Kimmie," as she gave a huge smile.

One that died stillborn as her bright eyes fixed on him.

Kimberly didn't miss that either, but she only laughed, and patted her hand, saying, "You're very fast, Shego. And very graceful. I'm more than envious," she grinned.

"Shego," Theodore Lipski frowned.

"She renamed herself after she….woke up," she grinned. "You might notice she is growing more eloquent, and already went through today's, and tomorrow's lesson, and then wanted to play a game. We chose tag," Kimberly smiled.

Dr. Lipski walked over, and stood before them, eyeing Shego as he studied her far from friendly visage, and then looked to Kimberly.

"Astonishing. Just astonishing. She looks much improved, and more than cognizant already. And in only a few hours," he remarked.

"I know I had hopes myself, but she is improving by leaps and bounds, Dr. Lipski. She is far from the mindless woman you first knew," Kimberly smiled, and patted Shego's shoulder.

"Shego not mindless. Blue man stupid," she huffed, and crossed her arms, and glared down at the man who was slightly shorter than she.

"Stupid," Dr. Lipski sputtered.

"Don't take it personally, Doctor. Shego thinks a lot of things are stupid now."

"Oh?"

"Doors are stupid. Small rooms are stupid. Tiny bed stupid. You are stupid," Shego said with a curt nod.

"Need I say any more," Kimberly smiled. "She is definitely waking up in earnest, sir. I wager it will not be long before Shego starts remembering things on her own."

"Indeed," Dr. Lipski murmured as he eyed both women. "Well, keep up the good work. And….Shego? That door and room are to protect you. There are some people around us who would not understand you. They might try to hurt you. Or," he added slyly as the woman's face scowled, "Miss Possible."

"Who Miss Possible?"

"I am, Shego," Kim told her. "Kimberly Possible. That is my full name."

"Kimmee have two names," she asked in surprise.

"Yes," she nodded. "Do you want another name, too," she asked, eyeing her.

"Hmmmm."

"Shego?"

Shego grinned and hugged her again.

"Shego be Possible, too. No one hurts Kimmee. I hurt first," she growled now, and Drew gaped in earnest as he noted just the faintest fluttering of green light around the clenched hand.

"Let's not talk like that," Kim chided her, apparently not noticing the light. "We try to be friends first, and maybe others will be friends, too. Okay?"

"Hmmmm. Then hurt," Shego asked quite seriously.

"Oh, that's a fine attitude," Dr. Lipski smirked now, making no comment on that odd light. "Something tells me your hands are about to get a lot fuller, Miss Possible," he smirked. "Now, I'm going up for a bath, a meal, and a bit of rest. Then I'll be back. I may just have stumbled onto a discovery that may help us finally understand just what is happening here," he declared.

"Well, she is getting lively," Kimberly smiled. "Livelier."

Shego only smiled, and hugged her tighter, almost making her groan.

Then she remembered those dents in the steel door.

"And she's gotten very strong," nodding at the door as Dr. Lipski turned, and gaped.

"She did that?"

"She was upset with being locked inside earlier," Kim admitted.

"All the more reason…."

"To show her we trust her, and we aren't _stupid_ ," she asked pointedly.

"Perhaps you should….move down here to keep a better watch on her," Dr. Lipski murmured.

"Kimmee stay more with Shego," the woman beamed. "Friends?"

"I think we shall be great friends, Shego," Kimberly assured her.

"Yay," the woman shouted, and jumped, crossing the table, and shouted, "You still it!"

"Oh, ho, like that is it," she laughed and went after her. "Excuse us," Kimberly shouted, "We're still in a game!"

Dr. Lipski just stared after the two woman and shook his head.

"Astonishing," he murmured and walked over to study the door again himself. There were very obvious dents into that thick steel, and even he realized that no human should be able to make such dents. Yet apparently Shego had, and now he knew what he had been hearing earlier that he had initially ignored.

How strong, he had to wonder, was the woman now? And just how deep was her mental recovery? Then, too, there was most peculiar light.

He would have to keep a closer eye on her. On both of them, he realized as he watched Possible dart around a table, shrieking with laughter as the green woman leaped another table, and tried to cut her off as Kimberly just went sliding under the table to keep running.

Strange women, he mused, and then headed upstairs to tend his own needs before returning to work.

 **~KP~**

"So," Henrietta asked as Kimberly only took trays of late as she went below. "Just what are you two doing down there," she queried as Kim turned for the door to the lab.

"You'd….have to ask Dr. Lipski, Henrietta," she smiled. "He prefers to keep his work confidential until he is ready to reveal it to the world."

"So his father often said, and yet he never did anything but blow things up, and leave a reeking mess behind him," the woman sniffed.

"Well, Dr. Lipski does make a mess now and again, but that is part of why I'm here. To help him keep order, and assure things are going well," the redhead declared.

"So you say," the woman muttered and watched as Kim juggled the trays as she unlocked the lab door before pulling it open.

She was just entering, letting the door close behind her as Henrietta made her move after considering it for days. She ran down the hall, caught the door, and smiled as she stepped through the usually locked panel, and stared into the face of nightmare.

 **~KP~**

Kim was descending the steps when she realized Shego was already coming up towards her as she smiled at the redhead.

"Kimmie," she smiled.

"Hungry, Shego?"

"Shego want go out. Want see trees, and grass, and sky," she said plaintively.

"Oh, Shego, I wish you could. Only Dr. Lipski isn't ready….."

"What in God's name is that," a voice cried out as Kim turned to only then see the woman standing behind her as she stared at Shego in horror.

"I can explain," Kim told her, holding out a hand as if to calm her.

"That monstrous man is making monsters," she cried and started to back toward the door now. "When I tell the sheriff…!"

"No. Miss DeMenz, Shego isn't a monster," she said and tried to reach for her.

The woman howled and shoved back.

"Kimmie," Shego screamed as Kim backpedaled, off balance, and went over the narrow railing to plummet to the ground far below.

She hit hard, cutting off her cry of alarm as she landed with a sickening impact.

"Serves her right," the dour woman spat and ran for the door to slam it behind her, ensuring it locked.

"Kimmie," Shego choked, and stared over the rail.

There was no reply as the redhead lay sprawled in an ungainly fashion, and only gradually did blood begin to pool around her head.

"Kimmie," Shego screamed, and leaped over the rail, dropping down to hit the ground on her feet, gouging out a faint crater as she landed near the woman, and knelt beside her.

"Kimmie," she choked, touching her pale face, and seeing the blood flow as she moved her head.

"No, no, no," she began to cry, and then she heard the door in the main lab open.

Scooping up the limp woman, she quickly carried her to the blue man that she did not truly like at all.

She wasn't sure why, she just knew he had no kindness in him, and he didn't even care about Kimmie. Only she would make him care. One way, or another.

She rushed to the lab, headed toward him even as Dr. Lipski looked at the pale, bloody figure before him.

"What happened," he gasped.

"Short woman push off step," she said indignantly. "Call us monsters. You fix. Fix my Kimmie," Shego demanded.

"Shego, ah…. Well, I'm not sure…."

" _Fix_ ," she screamed, and Dr. Lipski gasped as she seemed to manifest flutters of emerald energy from her eyes and hands both as she did.

He grimaced and considered the remaining cores he had left inside the lab.

"I'm not sure what will happen," he admitted. "Or if it will…."

Shego's eyes flared now as she narrowed them at him, and she growled very ominously, "You fix my Kimmie, or I break you," she snarled.

"Well, that's about as human as you can get, now isn't it," Dr. Lipski grimaced and looked behind him. "Very well. Bring her inside. Hopefully, I can energize…. Energize…. That's it," he said. "I may have an idea. Quickly now," he said, reaching for his helmet he had just taken off. "Bring her inside, and we may just make Miss Possible a new marvel of science," he beamed.

"Just fix Kimmie," Shego said, sounding upset now.

"You care for her."

"Kimmie is friend. Kimmie is….nice," she said and walked into the lab without caring about protective insulation, or anything else as Dr. Lipski quickly dressed in the protective gear before she pushed the inner door open.

"Put her on the table, there," he said, and quickly went to a small generator he used for special experiments," he said. "I doubt you'll understand, but there is a single core left that has a faint trace of energy yet remaining in its elements. If I can create a sufficient charge to re-energize…."

He looked back at the woman staring only at the redhead as he worked on the generator, and prepared to lay leads from the machine to the hopefully still vital core as he grumbled, and muttered, "And you have no idea what I'm talking about or care," he realized.

He quickly tied the wiring to the larger, still faintly glowing core that pulsed a faint ivory, and then started the generator. At first, all he smelled was a faint ozone as the energy crackled around the bare wires, and then the nearly dark stone flared and erupted in brilliant white light. He smiled and quickly but carefully scooped up the stone pulsing with renewed energy he had been watching fade for weeks, and set it right on top of the pale redhead.

"Light fix Kimmie, " Shego asked him, obviously troubled.

"Light fix," Dr. Lipski nodded confidently but was secretly praying it did just that.

He already knew just how strong Shego could be when she vented. She had taken exception with being locked in again last week, and somehow ripped that door down, and flung it across the lab. She had shown herself quite willful at times, unless Kimberly was around, and seemed almost an overgrown child at times when the redhead was with her. If he couldn't bring the woman back, he wasn't sure he could manage the determined woman who was growing more articulate, and more willful every day.

Then Dr. Lipski frowned.

"You said the short woman shoved her down the stairs," he asked Shego as they waited to see what happened.

"Very angry. Shove my Kimmie down. Call us monsters," Shego said, eyes locked on Kim's pale visage.

"Well, that won't do. I'd better go up and see what she is doing now. You stay here, and watch….Kimberly. All right, Shego?"

"Kimberly fixed?"

"I hope so, my dear. I truly do. But it may take, ah, a little time. Just watch her," he told her and left the lab even as he flung his insulating gear aside as he raced for the steps.

Only even as he reached the steps, and raced up the hall, he found the woman was at the front door, and so was her odious sibling with a mob of men all carrying weapons.

"There," the cook shrieked. "He is making monsters! I saw one. A hideous green thing!"

"You, woman, are as dense as you look," Dr. Lipski declared as the men just stared at Lipski as if he were an escaped madman.

"I saw it, Hans," the dour cook all but screeched. "Tall like a man, but womanly shaped. Only it was hideous and green and that foreigner commanded it. I locked them below, but he obviously escaped. God only knows what else he has down there."

"You killed Miss Possible, is what you did, you witless cretin," Theodore spat. "And even now you don't realize what you may have unleashed….!"

"I," Henrietta spat, and grabbed one of the men's torches, and flung it at the nearby draperies. "I should have done this years ago. Burn this den of evil to the ground," she shrieked and flung a nearby oil lamp at the already burning drapes.

"No," Dr. Lipski cried as the men began hurling torches and lamps themselves as they filled the main hall. "You fools don't know what you're doing!"

"I think we do, Lipski," Hans smiled. "You've been a blight on our community and village for years. Only today, your blight ends. Take him, men. He can face the magistrate after we've tended his monsters," the short sheriff chortled as he led his men into the lower halls, setting more fires, and blocking doors to keep whatever was behind them trapped.

The two obviously terrified maids ran from the upper stairs and screamed as they saw the flames rising all about them, but no one stopped them as they raced for the door and the lane beyond.

"So ends all madmen," Henrietta spat at Theodore as he stared in horror at the rising flames as the men retreated, and stood back to watch the manor burn.

"You damn simpletons," Dr. Lipski swore. "You have no idea what you've done. You have no idea," he swore as he watched the flames consume his home and his future. Knowing that electricity energized the unknown elements, he could have done so much more with his find. So much more.

Shego's enhanced strength and growing intelligence was proof that the dead could rise. Perhaps even Miss Possible could rise. Only now he would never know.

"You will pay for this," he told the villagers, his eyes dark with fury. "Oh, how you will pay," he said grimly.

 _To Be Continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney characters named herein and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: A Tale of Prometheus**

 **By LJ58**

 **5**

"Quite the tale. Obviously, you escaped their local justice," Martin commented.

"With no evidence but rubble, how could they charge me with anything? Still, I hoped to salvage something of my work, and so I hired a crew, not locals, since a rather serendipitous outbreak wiped out most of the village," Dr. Lipski spat with grim satisfaction, not admitting he had unleashed the plague, and then personally ensured no one survived, "But I spent a full three weeks digging and sifting rubble as I made sure to check every inch of the space where my labs had been."

"I see. And did you find anything?"

"It's what I didn't find that astonished me. Regrettably, the elements in those stones were lost, charred and burned to virtual dust by the heat of the flames," Theodore told Martin.

"I see. And the women? Miss Possible?"

"Ah, that was the proof I couldn't find, which proved I had done far more than even I realized."

"I don't understand. You did, or didn't find them? Did they….survive?"

"Oh, I did, and I didn't find them. The mob didn't bother to properly search even before I returned, you see. When I gained my freedom that is the very first thing I did as I said. I searched for weeks but soon realized their bodies were not buried in the rubble of my old castle. They weren't buried, because they _weren't_ dead."

"But if you found no evidence…."

"Ah," the quietly manic little man spat as Martin studied him. "But I did. It was _months_ later, but I finally found a trace of them through rather reliable gossip and rumor that led me to China, of all places. I sailed there at once, of course. I had to if I was to prove my genius had not only overcome death itself but still thrived in spite of all those superstitious cretins had leveled against us."

"And did you find them?"

"Find them," Dr. Lipski sighed now, leaning back in his chair to study his wine. "What I found was evidence of their passing. Tales of _unnatural_ women that stood against fantastic odds, and even….I do not jest….fought like demons of old. In time, I tracked them to the growing legend of the Jade Dragon, and her Crimson Tiger. Women warriors trained by certain Chinese monks until they became all but unstoppable juggernauts. Women so powerful no man could face them and live. Only never did I catch up to them as yet. They were ever one step ahead as if knowing I was pursuing, and leaving just as I thought I had found them."

"So, you never found them."

"I ran short of funds, and could no longer travel," he grumbled. "I sought old acquaintances, and tried to rally support, but…."

"Ah, so is that where _Miss Shelley's_ rather curious tale originated from then," the journalist asked as his mind now saw a connection.

"Her," he grumbled. "I vow, I am beset by _vexing_ females at all sides at the best of times. I told her and her brother of my tale, yes, hoping to gain a modicum of fresh support. Instead, that annoying and pretentious tart actually recrafted my tale into her witless morality play. She even suggested I was mad and turned my glorious creation in a mindless brute," Lipski complained. "Females. I vow they were put upon this world to vex men. What else are they good for," he huffed.

Martin Sands eyed the eccentric man noted for flights of fancy and leaned back in his own chair.

"So, then that is the end of the tale?"

"The end? Oh, never," he said. "Never. Because my creation is _immortal_ , you know. It cheated death. I just need her… _them_ back to prove it, and use her to perfect my process so all men may share in it. I will find her, too. Somehow," Dr. Lipski swore, eyeing something only he could see just then, "I will find them, and I will tame them. Then the world will see my genius," he promised as he paused to gulp the last of his wine.

"Well, Dr. Lipski," Martin told him. "Do look me up if you ever do find them. I would be very interested in knowing how you fare."

Theodore Lipski slammed his empty goblet down and glared at him.

"You don't think I realize when I am being mocked, sir. I am not finished. I will find them, and when I do! When I do," he trailed off, and then leaped to his feet, running off to leave Martin with the tab for their wine.

Martin only shook his head and pondered the man's mad tale.

It was the last time anyone saw Dr. Lipski alive, though. Certain rumors claimed he had sought his rogue creation and her unlikely paramour in the heights of the foreboding Himalayas. Only no one saw him, or the by then legendary women he had claimed to have turned into immortals. By the time Martin heard those last rumors, the disgraced Dr. Theodore Lipski had vanished for good, and only Mary Shelley's cautionary tale of rogue science remained.

 **~KP~**

Dr. James Timothy Possible sighed as he gathered the day's post as he stood on the front of the step, and looked out over the busy neighborhood. He barely glanced at the letters and packets, and just turned from the boisterous signs of life all around him.

"Anything good today, dear," the redhead asked as his wife, she recently restored him to him after having been found on a Caribbean Island very much alive, came up behind him.

"It looks much like the usual, I….."

"James," Ann Possible asked.

"It's from….Kimberly," he said, holding up the thick packet.

"Mailed….before she passed," the woman asked quietly.

"No," James said, and showed her the posting. "From India, not three weeks past. She's _alive,_ Ann," he rasped. "She's still alive. Those odious little men lied!"

"Open it," his wife cried.

They opened the packet and pulled out a thick letter, and a worn, scorched journal. They eyed the two and then opened the letter. Inside was also a letter of credit to a bank for more than enough to support their family for years.

"How," James sputtered and began to read.

Kimberly wrote of her journeys, and the work she and a friend took that earned them more than enough, so he was not to worry about her. She spoke of adventures and learning things that would astonish him. She then spoke of the journal, declaring he should read for himself, and then decide what to do with it. Every word, she confirmed in her own hand, was true. She wished him and the boys well but said it would not be a good idea for her to return just then. Perhaps, she mused, in the future.

James opened the journal, and together, he and Ann read it as they started with the most innocuous words, "Today I found the most unusual friend one could imagine," as they followed Kim's work and progress with a woman she claimed had been dead.

"What do we do," Ann asked after they finished that genuinely shocking journal that ended with Kimberly's own resurrection and her surprising changes after she woke in Shego's arms with the lab burning down around them. She did not say how but wrote they escaped and fled the region to find their own life.

"We burn it," James told her quietly. "No one must ever see these words. You know how many would react, my love. You know," he told her.

"Burn it," Ann nodded. "I just hope she returns someday soon. I so much want to see my little girl again," she admitted.

"At least we know she still lives," James told her. "At least we know she survived."

The couple smiled, and simply held onto one another, sharing their happiness that had been tainted by grief until that surprising letter. After a time, James rose, lit a fire in the hearth despite the day's heat, and began to feed the old, scorched pages into the flames until every word was consumed, and the journal was gone forever.

 _End….?_


End file.
